General Puff
General Puffingham von Injoface, AKA General Puff (Born: August 5, 1902) is the leader of a top secret military branch. He's Mabel's, grandfather and one of the oldest puffles alive, having been around during the invasion of the Space Colony Aircraft. He holds a deep grudge against Speeddasher. Background When General Puff was a youngster, he went with his family on the Space Colony Aircraft, which included his sister, Mabel XVII. His sister, Emilia and brother Chuck stayed on Earth. Ever since he met her, he had a crush on Harold Aye-Que's Granddaughter. He allways dreamed they'd one day get married and raise a family of Puffles. Unfortunatley his plans would never become reality. When the Puffle was around 8, Khanzem attacked the citizens of the Space Colony Aircraft due to them believing Harold Aye-Que was planing to release his expiriments onto their armies to help the High Penguins, plus they found a "I ♥ High Penguins" bumper sticker on his vehicle. He and a few of the citizens of the Aircraft escaped, but Harold's granddaughter was not with them. Puff was very worried and for days wondered what happened to her. A few days later he found out. Soon it was safe to return to the Aircraft, though most of the homes had been damaged. All of Harold Aye-Que's expiriments had been destroyed, except for Speeddasher, and Bioliz and even they were seriously injured. The scientist then announced that his Granddaughter had been killed, along with Puff's family, and several others. He also proclaimed that he would make Khanzem pay for what they had done. Feeling very sad, Puff ran to his room and cried. A few days later he realized that Khanzem had only attacked because of Speeddasher, and then started to believe it was him who was responsible for her death. He then made it his goal to destroy the experiment, and get revenge. About a month later though, Harold proclaimed that the Space Colony Aircraft would be evacuated and the Speed had been put in suspended animation. Puff was sad he never got his revenge, but glad that at least he would never see Speed again. Along with the remaining citizens, Puff left for Antarctica with no family, and no friends. About a year later Puff was captured by some Khanzem Troops for being believed to have started a rebellion and was also put in a stasis tube. He stayed that way for quite awhile. 20 years later he was released by some Military Penguins. They then taught him how to work with weapons. Soon he had become very good at it and was made a member of the Military. In 1959, he got married and had 3 children (one of which would become Mabel's Mother) and moved in with Jordan O'vian. For years he lived in peace with them and he almost forgot about Speeddasher. Soon one of his daughters became a mother to a few babies and Puff was proud to be a grandfather. Eventually though he had to leave them for awhile, as he was sent to fight in the war during Colonial Antarctica. After the war was over he was praised for his courage, and became a General. A few years passed and he had entirely forgotten about Speed and Harold's Granddaughter. That was all about to change though. One day he received the news that an object called Project: Speeddasher, had recently escaped from Owcatraz. And also that Tails6000 was supposedly stealing the Destruction Gems. Many believed the story, but Puff knew right away that the thief was Speeddasher. Now having evidence to get Speed in jail with, he sent troops out to capture him. He never succeeded though, and Speed then supposedly died. He reappeared about a year later though, and ever since then Puff still tries to get him captured and he doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Involvement General Puff, mostly sits on his chair all day and give orders. He's very old so he can't move around very easily, and his telekenisis is failing a bit. He can still hold a Snowball Gun and can still put up a bit of a fight. He has two different color eyes, brown and blue. Trivia * He's a parody of the GUN General from Shadow the Hedgehog. See also * Speeddasher * Harold Aye-Que * Mabel * Tails6000. Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Family of Mabel Category:Elders